


Gracias Por Encontrarme ( Thank You For Finding Me)

by Flyingheart



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV), Luimelia
Genre: F/F, Love, Luimelia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: Set after the final episode of season 3 #luimeliaWhat happens after they get home :p
Relationships: Luisita Gómez Sanabria/Amelia Ledesma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Gracias Por Encontrarme ( Thank You For Finding Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, it's been a while but the finale gave me a lot of feelings so I had to write a lil something. The title is from one of Amelia's instagram posts because I love those :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy:D

They made their way into the apartment, dropping all the things they were carrying onto the kitchen counter to deal with tomorrow.

They kicked off their shoes as they made their way to the sofa, and Luisita let out an exaggerated sigh as she sat down, causing Amelia to laugh.

Luisita felt her braids against the sofa and she started to undo them. After the tiring, hot day, she longed to let her hair loose again.

Amelia tilted her head to the side, watching hetpr. "Here, let me," she said. She loved how Luisita's hair looked in the braids but she loved how it felt through her fingers more. Luisita sat up to turn her back to Amelia but Amelia turned her so she they were facing each other and took the braid from Luisita's hands, smiling softly at her as she took over the task.

Luisita's heart fluttered at the intimacy of it and her gaze softened as she watched Amelia concentrate. She could see something in Amelia's eyes now that she felt had been missing for a while. A calmness, a light. Luisita's eyes roamed adoringly over Amelia's face, her beautifully tanned skin, her freckled nose, her lips that were set at the beginning of a small smile. Amelia's curls were coming out of her bun a little and Luisita pushed them back softly, leaving her arms around Amelia's neck, causing Amelia's smile to deepen.

Amelia could feel the intensity of Luisita's gaze on her and she slowed down in her action, wanting to make the moment last. She never wanted Luisita to stop looking at her like that. And whenever their eyes met, their gazes only softened. 

When Amelia eventually finished undoing the braids, she ran her fingers through Luisita's hair, smoothing out the crinkles and Luisita closed her eyes at the feeling and rested her head against Amelia's, letting out a sigh. She had been longing for Amelia to run her fingers through her hair all day. She moved her head to rest against Amelia's shoulder, allowing her to work her fingers through her hair easier. 

"Are you tired?" Amelia whispered. Amelia was happy to just do this and fall asleep in each others arms if she was.

But Luisita answered by placing a warm kiss on her shoulder and shook her head. "Are you?"

"No," she replied and she felt Luisita smile against her neck.

Amelia closed her eyes, continuing to scratch Luisita's scalp lightly, enjoying her soft sighs of pleasure. There was no rush. Amelia loved the intimacy of this, and when everything happened slowly.

"Today was a good day, no?" Amelia said softly, eventually breaking the silence.

Luisita smiled, nodding slowly.

"Maria even ended up having a good time in the end."

Luisita hummed, pulling back to look into Amelia's eyes. She was glad about it, she wanted things to be okay between Maria and Nacho again but right now her thoughts were only on Amelia. And everything that had happened between them today.

"And you?" 

"Me?"

Luisita smiled, playing with the curls at the back of Amelia's neck. "Did you end up having a good time too?" Luisita lips quirked up, "after your lonely guitar solo?"

"Uy, it was a lonely _ukelele_ solo," Amelia rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a smile, "I don't think I can be with someone who doesn't know the difference."

" _Hey_ ," Luisita said indignantly, then grinning, "you're the one who wants to marry me."

Amelia laughed, raising her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? And what about you huh?" Amelia poked her in the stomach, mimicking her. "' _Qué coño tía, que yo sí que me quiero casar contigo'._ " 

Luisita's mouth opened in shock. "Are you making fun of me?" She pushed Amelia onto her back and started tickling her while Amelia screamed and laughed, trying to stop the attack. "You're making fun of me for pouring my heart out to you!" 

"Stop, Luisita!" But Amelia's heart was bursting at the fact that they could tease each other about this thing that before today had seemed like such a big obstacle between them. 

Luisita continued her attack but Amelia eventually managed to grab Luisita's hands and flip her over with her body, pinning Luisita's hands above her head. 

She looked down at her with a triumphant grin and Luisita pushed her head up quickly, kissing it off her and all they could do was smile at each other stupidly. 

Their grins slowly softened and Amelia gazed down at Luisita lovingly. "You poured your heart out to me?"

Amelia knew Luisita had been sincere in the moment she had said all those things to her but she also knew that they both needed time to decide what they both truly wanted and she knew now that she would be happy with whatever decision they came to. But hearing Luisita repeat what she had said before, even though it had only been a few hours ago, caused Amelia's heart to flutter madly. She thought that she would never hear Luisita say those words to her.

Luisita looked up at her, trying to hide her shy smile. "You did it first."

Amelia laughed at her answer, before softening into a smile, bringing her hand down to caress Luisita's cheek. "I'm so glad I did."

Luisita smiled, bringing her hand down to Amelia's face too, caressing her there. She looked at Amelia softly. "Thank you. " 

Amelia smiled. "For what?"

"For talking to me, for being honest, for trusting me."

Amelia kissed Luisita's thumb that was now at her lip. "Thank you for listening to me, for not judging me, for always knowing what to say."

"Thank you for loving me so well."

Amelia's eyes filled with love. "And you. Always."

Luisita gaze softened at the words and she smiled. "Always?"

Amelia nodded smiling.

Luisita's eyes turned teasing. "For better or for worse? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in-"

Amelia laughed, cutting her off with a kiss, that turned into several pecks in between their laughter. "Stop being silly," she mumbled against her lips.

She pulled back and pushed Luisita's hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek softly, looking into her eyes. It felt as though they had taken an important step in their relationship and they both felt closer to each other and stronger than ever before.

They gazed at each other and the depth of all the words that had been spoken today passed through their eyes at that moment. The understanding and the love and how much they wanted each other. Luisita's gaze suddenly turned from teasing to serious, her eyes hooding over and Amelia's body warmed at the look. 

And she couldn't hold herself back from kissing her any longer. She kissed her as she had been longing to all day. Because she wanted nothing else. She needed nothing else. She didn't need a promise of marriage, she didn't need the white dresses and the vows and the whatever else, she needed Luisita loving her, talking to her, looking at her as she was right now. She needed her kissing her now and for the rest of their lives. And that's what she knew Luisita needed too. With or without the paper. And that's why she knew they would be okay. Because they had both finally realised that. 

Their kisses started deep and slow but gained pace as Luisita's hands went under Amelia's top, leaving a trail of heat all up her back and round to abdomen and over her breasts that she loved so much.

Amelia sat up suddenly, pulling both her tops off in one go, watching as Luisita's eyes darkened below her.

Luisita didn't allow her to come back down, instead she sat up, kissing her chest quickly and pushed Amelia against the sofa, straddling her lap, and then grabbed Amelia by the back of the neck to pull into an intense kiss.

Amelia groaned into the kiss, bringing her arms around Luisita's back and pulling her further into her, wanting to feel her against her body. She pulled apart, quickly ridding Luisita of her tops and they both moaned when their bare chests made contact.

Amelia moved her hands down to Luisita's ass, squeezing there and pulling her in. She started up a rhythm of Luisita's hips against her, and they both moaned into each other mouths as their kisses deepened.

Luisita pulled back from the kiss to look into Amelia's eyes as she moved over her, her eyes roaming over her face and body.

And Amelia let all her desire show, there was nothing sexier than when Luisita looked at her like that, and nothing turned them on more than seeing the desire reflected in each others faces. She kissed Luisita again, sucking her bottom lip, causing a deep moan from Luisita's throat.

Amelia's kisses moved down to Luisita's neck and Luisita tilted her head back, her eyes closed and breathing frenetic. And all Amelia wanted to do was take her right there. But she knew she needed the bed for everything she wanted to do to Luisita.

She squeezed Luisita's thighs and brought her hands under them and lifted her up in one swift movement, delighting in the gasp that came from Luisita's mouth. 

Luisita tightened her hold on Amelia and she rested her head against Amelia's, smiling as she looked down at her, taking in her beautiful face.

Amelia looked back up at her the same, and pressed a little kiss onto her nose causing Luisita's smile to deepen in that adorable way she loved.

Luisita brought her hands around to cup Amelia's face, kissing her with even more intensity, and Amelia carried her to their bedroom, both lost in the passion of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :D


End file.
